Dayna's Tale: From Eleven Onward
by toffeecakesxox
Summary: Join Dayna Alexandra Thomas, daughter of Dean and Romilda, on her journey from eleven onward. Romance, drama, and everything you can expect from Hogwarts NextGen. AlbusOC, RoseScorpius, DeanRomilda, HarryGinny, RonHermione. indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue: Four To Ten

**Author's Notes: **If you haven't read Breaking Her Façade… no worries! The only thing corresponding to it is the pairing and the names of Dean and Romilda's children. I think this Prologue's a bit choppy, but that's how it's supposed to be. Choppiness does not continue into Chapter 2… I hope. Small insights into different days of Dayna's life from four to ten.

Now, here's the first chapter of _(possibly)_ twelve for Dayna's Tale: From Eleven to Twenty-One… please enjoy! It's pretty long, though. Heh. I got carried away. Plus, 6 years is a lot to cover.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Dayna Alexandra, Liam Christopher, and Emma Elizabeth Thomas.

* * *

-

**The Beginning Years: From Four to Ten**

-

* * *

_I, Dayna Alexandra Thomas, was born on August 14__th__, 2006 in St. Mungo's Hospital in the Mother and Child Ward to Dean and Romilda Thomas… _

* * *

**4 Years of Age**

_**September 2009**_

I guess I was a sweet girl when I wanted to be, but, sometimes, I was known to be a very accomplished eavesdropper (even at the tender age of four)… and my parents never noticed a thing. If they did, though, they said nothing about it.

On the night of September 14th, 2009, I was woken, quite rudely, by a dream – nightmare, actually – and I was on my way to my parent's room when I heard the low baritone of my daddy's voice. He had recently transferred to the Auror Division at the Ministry of Magic under Mr. Potter's command.

"Love," it seemed as though he were on his way to telling my mother something, "Harry said we'd need to scope this out for ourselves."

In a small whisper – I had to press my ears really hard against their door to hear – she replied, "How long, Dean?"

"3 months, at the most."

I could distinctly hear a mutter coming from my mother's mouth, but I couldn't hear.

Finally, I could hear a strangled, female whimper and I immediately knew my mother was about to cry. My fingers were itching to open the door so I could comfort my parents, but I held back, somehow knowing that I would probably get more information if I were quiet.

_Apparently not, _I thought, smiling slightly when I heard my dad trying to calm my mum down.

"I love you, Ro."

"I-I love you too, Dean."

Even though I was only four, I was smart enough to blush when I heard her sobs cut off, and I scampered back to my room quickly, the bright red blush still on my face.

--

My dad left bright early in the morning, and I sleepily wandered into the kitchen. I was pretty sure he could see me; he held his arms out to me, saying, "Come here, Ayna."

I happily obliged, launching myself into his arms, despite the fact that I was dead tired. I hadn't been able to sleep after I woke up from my nightmare.

"Daddy, do you really have to go?"

He smiled at me knowingly. "Yes, sweetie, I have to go."

I pouted. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Because I need to go, sunshine."

"You will come back, right?"

He smiled at me, gently touching my nose with a finger. "Of course I will, Day."

I grinned. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I jumped off his lap, hugging him around the legs before I plopped right down on the carpet and fell asleep, the sound of my dad's chuckle the last thing on my mind.

--

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2009**_

A month and four days later – I counted – I woke up to the sound of retching in the bathroom, and I hurriedly got up off the bed and ran into my parents' huge, master bedroom.

I was terribly terrified when I found my mum hunched over the toilet, puking the contents of her stomach out. Quickly, I ran – well, toddled – to her, gently rubbing her back since it was the only thing I could do.

Slightly confused, I watched her as she murmured, "Oh no… oh no…" over and over again.

"Mummy?" I asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. What d'you say we go to St. Mungo's today, hmm?"

I smiled at her. "I'd love to, Mummy."

She smiled back. "Just let me get ready and we'll… Floo over there, yeah?"

"Okay," I giggled, stepping back as she stood up, slightly wobbly.

"Go get dressed, Dayna."

I ran back to my room, picking out a yellow dress to wear, and I put it on.

Skipping back to my parents' room, I grinned when I saw my mum sitting at her vanity, combing her long, dark hair – so much like mine.

"Hi, baby." She patted her lap, and I climbed on, sighing in contentment when I felt the gentle pull of her brush running through my hair.

"Can we go now, Mummy?" I asked once we stood up.

She smiled, grabbing my hand. "Of course." We walked together towards the fireplace, my mum reaching a hand into the small pot holding the Floo Powder, and she suddenly bent down to carry me.

Throwing the powder into the roaring flames, we entered the comfortably warm fire, and Mummy called out, "St. Mungo's!" before we disappeared in a rush of green flames, a glimpse of the living room the last thing I see.

The brightly colored walls attract my interest immediately. Usually hospitals were stark white, but St. Mungo's was different. The last time I've seen this place was when I was three and had managed to burn my skin with accidental magic.

"Mummy?" I asked, pulling on her hair. "Why are we here?"

"I-I need to check something, baby." The stutter of her words didn't go unnoticed by me.

Once we reached the receptionist's desk, I tilted my head to the side, running through different possible scenarios on what my mum would need to check: documents, – she did work here, after all – patients?

Stumped, I nestled my face into her neck, breathing in her feminine, perfume-y scent. It calmed me instantaneously.

"I'd like to check something, please, if you don't mind, Maddie."

The receptionist – Maddie, I believe – nodded, appraising my mother with bright, clear blue eyes.

"Sure, Mrs. Thomas."

I could feel my mother smile at her married name.

Without a wand check – she had been working at St. Mungo's for nearly 7 years – she headed up to the… Mother and Child Ward.

I looked at Mummy with confused, curious eyes, but I said nothing.

She gently lowered me into a chair in the waiting room before she strode quickly to wherever she was going to.

--

When I saw her emerging from one of the doors, I immediately jumped up and ran into her arms. She looked sad and happy all at once.

"Mummy? What is it?"

She sat down on the chair I had recently vacated, pulling me onto her lap. "Baby, what do feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

"I wouldn't mind!" I turned to look at her.

She laughed the tinkling, musical laugh that my dad loved. I could clearly hear why.

"Well, what if I told you that you were going to have a baby sibling in… oh, about eight months' time."

I squealed immediately, but I stopped almost abruptly. I think Mum knew what I was thinking because she looked at me with sad, anxious eyes.

"Mum…" I whimpered pitifully. "A-are you going to tell Daddy?"

She wrapped her arms tighter around me. "I-I don't know, sweetheart. I don't want him to have to end his mission so early."

"I don't think he'd mind, Mummy."

"I don't know," she whispered, and I wasn't really sure if she had heard me.

--

_**November 18**__**th**__**, 2009**_

Exactly one month later, I sat in my parents' bed, my mother holding me as I looked at her slightly bulging belly with bright, happy eyes.

"So that's my baby sibling?" She nodded with a small smile on her face.

I knew she was missing my father.

"He'll be back soon, Mummy."

Her smile grew slightly. "I know, baby."

Almost as though I were physic I heard the small _pop_ outside our house, in the yard, and I also heard my mother's small squeak.

With a small giggle, I jumped off the bed, already knowing that my mum was on the verge of hyperventilating. I shot my mum a playful, _you-better-not-hyperventilate _look before I dashed out the door, shrieking with delight when I saw my dad already in the kitchen. He turned.

"Daddy!"

His eyes lit up. "Sunshine!" He opened his arms, and I launched myself at him, burying my face into his chest.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"Missed you too, sweetie. Where's your mum?"

I grinned inwardly; of course Daddy would ask for Mum first.

Truthfully, I would've thought it odd if he didn't ask.

Grabbing him by the hand, my slightly lighter skin color blending in with his, I led him to his room. I stayed in the doorway.

I could practically feel the pure love in the room, and I watched with wide, fascinated eyes as Daddy walked towards Mummy on the bed, almost slowly, as though he were nervous.

Tilting my head like a dog, I suddenly broke into a grin when Mum launched herself at him with a small whimper, wrapping her arms around his waist. I don't think they noticed the fact that I was still there.

"Ro," my dad whispered tenderly, tilting her face up. I sighed irritably; he still hadn't noticed the small bump protruding from Mum. I couldn't blame him, though. After being away from his girls for two months, I doubt he'd notice a herd of elephants stomping through the backyard.

Right now, though, he had eyes only for my mum.

And, frankly, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Dean," Mum breathed before Daddy leaned down and kissed her. I blushed a bright red, but stayed stock-still. I didn't want to break the moment.

They both pulled away from the other, and I watched with even wider eyes, and brighter cheeks as Daddy moved his hands, gently roaming over Mum's body. His hands stopped abruptly when he passed her stomach.

His eyes were trained on her face, and his mouth was opened like a goldfish's. I thought it was kind of funny.

"R-Ro," he whispered softly, his hand moving to cup her cheek, his eyes searching his face, "a-are we…?"

He let his voice trail off.

Mum nodded silently, and Daddy had to sit on the bed so he wouldn't fall.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to make you worry."

"I would've come home right away, love."

She smiled, moving forward to sit on his lap. "I know that. But I didn't want you to have to leave so early."

He chuckled, his eyes roaming around the room only to make them land on… me. He grinned.

"Well, hi there Day. I didn't see you there. Wanna come up?"

I nodded, my eyes slightly closing, but I made them open, lifting myself onto the bed. Nestling into my parents' pillows, they quickly followed suit, Daddy somehow maneuvering Mum to sit between his legs.

Trying to pretend to be asleep, I heard Mum ask, "Are you mad?"

"I'd never be mad at you. Especially for something so amazing." I grinned, finally succumbing to the unconscious darkness of sleep, a picture of my dad rubbing Mum's stomach with a smile on their faces the most prominent picture in my mind.

--

_**May 25**__**th**__**, 2010**_

_At 4:03 PM on May 25th, 2010, my baby brother, Liam Christopher, was born at St. Mungo's Hospital in the Mother and Child Ward to Dean and Romilda Thomas._

--

**5 Years of Age**

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 2012**_

The day after my fifth birthday, we were already on our way to the party several friends of my parents were holding for me.

I was going to meet, virtually, everyone my parents had met.

I was quite terrified, because they **knew** _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley,_ and_ Hermione Granger-Weasley! _And… I was going to meet them and their respective offspring, along with the _entire _Weasley clan. Add that to Aunties Greta, Bridgette, Anna, and their families, too. Phew. Good luck to me. I heard Dad tell me that I was going to need a lot of memory to remember every name and face.

Liam, already three months old, and the cutest baby brother I've ever had – the only one, actually – was already asleep in his carrier.

Dad grabbed my hand, and our entire family of four headed towards the fireplace. Since I wasn't paying attention – all I paid attention to was the warmth of the flames – I didn't know where we were going, having missed my dad calling the location out.

I clenched my eyes shut, and I almost fell except for the slight pull I felt in my left hand, which, ultimately, made me stand upright again.

Thank you Daddy.

When my eyes opened, I squeaked in surprise. This. Place. Was. _Huge!_

"Daddy," I tugged at the bottom of his robes, "where are we?"

"The Ministry ballroom." He smiled at my obvious amazement.

"Oh." I tried to look for someone I knew, but I was too short to even see the _tops_ of the tables.

"Mummy," this time I tugged on her robes, "where is everybody?"

"They'll find us, baby. Don't you worry." She was carrying my brother's carrier, so Daddy lifted me, placing me on his shoulders.

I could see _everything_ from the high vantage point, and I was ever more thankful for Daddy's height.

"Ooh!" I squealed, spotting Auntie Bridgette and Uncle Seamus. I waved at them, and they laughed before waving back, heading towards us.

"Do you wanna come down, pumpkin?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, Daddy. I'll keep watch for more people up here."

I personally appointed myself to the rank of lookout.

I could hear laughs coming from Mum, Dad, Auntie Bridgette, and Uncle Seamus who were quite close now.

"Hi, Dayna!" The two of them called up to me, and I grinned, replying with a grin and another wave.

"Mum? I see Auntie Greta, and Auntie Anna."

She smiled. "Call them over here, will you, sweetheart?"

I nodded, obediently yelling as best I could, "Auntie Greta! Auntie Anna!"

They spotted me and smiled, also going in our direction.

Other people watched me with curious eyes, and all I could do was smile sweetly, fighting the urge to blush.

I didn't enjoy being the center of attention.

I saw the Potter and Weasley families quite easily – you couldn't miss the untidy, jet-black hair of the Potter males, and the flaming-red Weasley hair at all – and they all smiled at me before motioning for me to tell my parents to head towards the large group.

"Daddy," I poked his head, and he looked at me with a playful glint in his eyes. "The Weasley/Potter families want you to go…" I searched for them again – it wasn't hard – and pointed.

He laughed, nodding before he spoke a few words to the small group around us.

I hung onto my father's neck for dear life, as the adults started moving.

When we reached them, I wanted to be set down, to which my dad quickly obliged, smiling at me before he pushed me to… um, what were their names? Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, my dad had said in the morning.

I was pretty sure they were the same age as me. "Hi," I greeted them, and they turned, smiling at me.

"Hello," Rose said, a grin on her freckled face, her curly, auburn hair slightly in her face. "What's your name?"

"Dayna Thomas," I replied promptly, sticking my hand out.

She took it, and I smiled. "I'm Rose Weasley."

After releasing her hand, I turned my expectant, dark-eyed gaze on the 5-year-old with untidy, coal-black hair and emerald green eyes.

He grinned, this time he being the first to stick his hand out. "Albus Potter."

I took it, a slight blush on my face. He was a _guy_, for Merlin's sake! "Nice to meet you." Our hands dropped. Inwardly, I giggled. We sounded way too mature for 5-year-olds.

I turned to look at my parents, both of them smiling at the three of us.

A slightly embarrassed smile on my face, I asked the two of them. "What do you guys like to do?"

Their smiles just grew even bigger. Rose said, "reading," immediately, and Albus replied, "pranking."

I grinned. "This'll be the start of a beautiful friendship."

--

**Six Years of Age**

_**October 2012**_

When I was six, nothing really happened besides the fact that I accidentally did magic, promptly burning a small part of my hair, but nothing major.

Oh, and I started Preschool at a Muggle school nearby. But, after that bout of accidental magic, my mum took a leave from St. Mungo's – she was going to go back once all of her children were in Hogwarts – and, instead, home-schooled me.

She was also pregnant again with my third baby sibling.

--

**Seven Years of Age**

_**October 16**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Many more things happened when I was seven, but the one that stood out most was the birth of my youngest – and only – sister on July 17th, 2012.

She was so cute; she had the customary dark eyes, and slightly-lighter-skin-than-Dad but she had midnight-black hair. I had a lighter black – almost raven-black – color than she had.

Her name was Emma Elizabeth, and I enjoyed her. Even though she was barely a month old, she was always so happy, always smiling at every single person she met with that teeth-less mouth of hers.

I knew I was always going to love my baby sister, even though I was a bit frightened of her being the baby of the family. She _could _get spoiled.

I hope not. I'd hate to be mean to her. Plus, I knew my parents enjoyed equality, so I had nothing to sweat about.

­--

**Eight Years of Age**

_**October 2014**_

The only thing that really happened when I was eight was the fact that I grew even closer to Al Potter and Rose Weasley. They were my best friends, and usually they came to stay at least once a week.

Rose always brought a book. Al always brought some sort of prank to put on Rose, me, or one of my siblings.

He never pranked Emma though. I wouldn't allow it. Weirdly enough, he listened to me.

Sometimes, when he wasn't pranking the pants off of everyone (besides my parents and Emma), he would tell me about his 10-year-old brother, and his 6-year-old sister.

Apparently, James – same untidy hair, but, instead of black it was red, and he had Auntie Ginny's (she insisted I call her that) brown eyes - was going to Hogwarts next year, and he was terribly excited.

Neither Albus, Rose, or I could wait either, but we had to. I sighed when he mentioned that, shooting him an amused look.

He just shrugged as if to say, _'it's normal to feel this way.'_

I grinned, running to the kitchen so I could ask Mum if we could play outside for a while. She only smiled at me, nodded, and I took that as a yes.

Without waiting for Rose or Albus – I knew they would come – I ran out the back door, the cool air rushing through my slightly longer-than-usual hair.

And, exactly 30 seconds later, I heard the loud footsteps of Al, and the lighter footsteps of Rose right behind me.

I could clearly see the border of how far I could go, and I stopped, turning around to face them.

"Hi!" I laughed, waving to them even though they were only a few feet away. They waved back. We burst into giggles after that, and I fell to the luscious, grassy floor with no pain whatsoever. They followed suit a moment later, and we ended up watching the clouds for a considerable amount of time.

We really did have a beautiful friendship.

--

**9 Years of Age**

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 2015**_

James just left for Hogwarts, and Al and Rose had gone with him. I was busy trying to be a sister to my siblings; obeying the orders Mum gave me.

"Sweetie," Mum finally says, a couple hours – she told me – after the Hogwarts Express left, "you can go into your room, and do whatever you'd like."

I smiled, hugged her, and skipped out of the room.

Suddenly, when I entered my room, I squeaked when I saw Al sitting on my bed, looking quite smug. I think he was happy he got into my room without me noticing. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mum knew about this.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

He grinned still. "She had to go home."

"Oh." I moved forward to sit by him on the bed.

Instead of sitting by him, I climbed onto my pillows, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you here, then, Al?"

He grinned, joining me on the bed, a comfortable distance away from me.

"I wanted to. Plus, Mum and Dad are pretty busy with trying to tell Lily that she'll be able to go to Hogwarts in 5 years. I didn't want to stay. I mean, hearing your younger sister whine about going to Hogwarts can be pretty annoying."

I laughed. "I think I'm going to start hearing _that_ in at least 2 years."

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

With a smile, I leaned back on the pillows. It was quite comfortable. He copied my position, and, since I knew, without pillows, that his position was uncomfortable I patted the spot next to me.

I blushed slightly when his elbows touched mine, _but_, I reasoned with myself, _he's my best friend._

The blush was immediately gone, but I could still feel a tiny bit of heat on the back of my neck.

--

**Ten Years of Age**

_**August 6th, 2017**_

I was going to go to Hogwarts in 2 weeks. And, frankly, Rose, Al, and I were very excited.

We were going to meet at Diagon Alley today, since we'd already had our letters delivered to us, surprisingly on the same day too.

"Come on!" I excitedly jumped around the living room, waiting impatiently for Dad, Mum, Liam, and Emma who were currently trying to pack Cheerios for my little siblings.

My parents laughed at my obvious anticipation. I've never been to Diagon Alley before.

"Finally!" I cried, grabbing my Dad's hand. 7-year-old Liam and 5-year-old Emma were already latched onto Mum.

I practically pulled him out the door, Mum, Liam, and Emma laughing behind us.

"Come on, Dad! Apparate already, please?"

"Okay, okay, Ayna." I grinned, squeezing my eyes shut. The uncomfortable feeling of being pushed through a ridiculously sized tube passed and I opened my eyes, already alight with curiosity.

I grabbed Daddy's hand again, grinning when we reached the brick wall. He tapped the designated brick, and I watched with even wider eyes as Diagon Alley appeared.

"Ooooh," I breathed, tightening my hold on his hand.

He grinned, pulling me in the direction of Ollivander's. Apparently, it was rebuilt after Voldemort's demise.

I happily entered, looking at the dusty boxes of varying wands. A middle-aged man emerged from the back room, and I wondered whom he was.

"Hi," he grinned, "my name is Oliver Ollivander, and I am Mr. Ollivander's son."

"Hello Oliver," Dad greeted him, "my daughter," he pushed me forward, "would like to buy a wand."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back, already at the counter. "Hi!"

He chuckled, turning around to grab a box from a precariously toppling pile of other boxes.

Opening the box to me, he handed me a very smooth piece of wood. "Oak wood with a hippocampus mane hair core. Eight and three-fourths inches."

I took a hold of it with wide eyes, but I felt no connection. I shook my head.

"Hm," he bit his lip, grabbing another box behind him. "A delicate maple wand, nine and three quarters inches long with a core of unicorn mane hair. Great for Charms."

"Perfect," I breathed, feeling a shock run through me once I touched the wood.

My parents grinned when I turned to face them. Dad paid for the wand before we exited the shop, heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

"So, Daddy," I grinned, "are the Potters and Weasleys going to be in Flourish and Blotts?"

He nodded. "That's where they said they were going to be."

"Okay!" With one, questioning look at my parents – to which they nodded permission to – I skipped into Flourish and Blotts looking for any signs of Rose and Albus.

I quickly spotted the respective curly-textured, copper color of Rose's hair, and the untidy, ebony-black hair of Albus.

"Hi!" I grinned. "Did you two get your wands?"

Rose smiled excitedly at me. "Of course we got our wands, Day!"

"So did I!" Al interjected, a grin on his face. "Oak, ten and one-half inches long, core of hippogriff tail hair. I think Mr. Ollivander said mine was going to be brilliant in Transfiguration."

"Brilliant," I breathed. "Mine's maple, nine and three quarters inches long with a core of unicorn mane hair."

Rose quickly said hers, almost as though she had memorized it, and I wasn't surprised. "Springy cherrywood wand, nine inches long, core of dragon claw. Mine's good with Charms."

"Wicked. So is mine. Good with charms, I mean." I looked at the wand currently in her Muggle jeans pocket. I had put mine in my jeans pocket too.

"I know. Dragon claw."

I laughed at her reverent tone. "Did you guys also get your books yet?"

"Yep. I think your parents are getting your books right now."

I turned, watching my parents as they talked while they were at the cash register.

"Hey, Al," I suddenly said, turning back to look at them. "Where're your parents?"

"They went with James somewhere. And they left me with Rose and her family of bookworms. Besides Uncle Ron and Hugo, of course."

I giggled while Rose pinned Al with one of her famous – to me anyway, for Al… not so much – blue-fire glares.

He winced.

"Dayna, Albus, Rose!" My dad called, and I turned to him, along with the two people beside me. "We need to go meet your parents at The Leaky Cauldron." I saw a hint of a smile on Dad's face, and I wondered. Usually, after he said 'The Leaky Cauldron' there would be a glint of reminiscence in his eyes, and… there was, but there was also a hint of concealment.

Maybe they had a surprise for the three of us?

When we entered The Leaky Cauldron, I was totally surprised to see two iron cages and a white wicker basket, each of them labeled with one of our names.

I, apparently, had the basket. Turning to my parents, I gestured to the basket with wide eyes. "You got me a _cat_?"

They both nodded, identical smiles on their faces. I guess the pet was for an early birthday present.

Rose and Albus chose that moment to pipe up at their parents. "You got me an _owl_?" they asked simultaneously, looking at the Tawny (Rose's) and the Snowy (Al's).

Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Hermione all laughed. I couldn't see James anywhere. Maybe he was with his friends.

"Yes, because we need you two to write to us every minute of every day," Aunt Hermione replied, her smile growing when she saw her daughter's and nephew's frightened looks.

I shot a look at my parents, silently asking them if I had to do that.

They only shook their heads and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Both of them wore identical expressions of amusement on their faces.

"Oh, we're just kidding with you two," Uncle Harry said, grinning.

I could hear Al discreetly whisper-shout a "Yes!"

Hiding a smile, I turned to look at the splotched black-and-white tabby.

"Can I name her Aislynn?"

"Aislynn it is then," Mum warmly said, giving me the basket.

"I better go get James," Uncle Harry sighed, looking playfully irritated. Auntie Ginny shoved his arm, a smile on her face, and Uncle Harry turned to look at her, a goofy grin on his face.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Auntie Ginny shooed him out the Leaky Cauldron's door. Uncle Ron looked strangely disgusted, but eventually calmed down enough to ruffle his nephew's hair.

Giggling, I turned to look at Liam, whose eyes were steadily closing.

"Mum? I think Liam's getting sleepy."

Mum's dark eyes flickered over to my little brother, a small smile on her face as she took his hand again, heading towards the fireplace near the back of the pub, Emma's hand in her other one. She turned to say bye to the Potters and Weasleys as she threw the fine powder into the fireplace before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

Dad took my hand, waved at the Potters and Weasleys – so did I – and we were enveloped in the lovely warmth of the Floo, twirling around, watching other fireplaces zoom by, and then I nearly fell flat on my face, Dad saving me.

I was up and bouncing around in a matter of seconds, anticipation surging through me at the prospect of seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I couldn't wait for the romance (I couldn't help but wonder if someone would_ actually_ be interested enough in _me)_, the spell learning, and every single little thing that was going to make me a better person.

The inevitable drama, though… I could live without.

But, what would school be like without it?

-

-

* * *

… _and this is my tale._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed the surprisingly long prologue! 19 pages, the longest prologue, maybe even chapter, I've ever written! It's just so easy to write in Dayna's POV. Hope I got the years, ages, and general math right.

_**Review if you can, please. I'd love the feedback!**_

**Love, **

**Strawberry xx**


	2. WideEyed Wonder: Eleven EDITED

**notes. **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm hoping to have an entire year every chapter. I'll be splitting the long chapters (I expect a lot, since this chapter already reached 5,000+) I've revised this chapter, because I felt that, like one reviewer had said, Day's crush on Al had been very unrealistic. I want to write a story with OCs that is actually _believable._ And that is why I enjoy reviews. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Dayna, Professor Ketburn, Professor McDonald, Jenna Finnigan, Riley Hunter, and Headmistress Sonoria.

_**Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

-

**Wide-Eyed Wonder: Eleven**

-

* * *

**First Year: September to December**

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 2017**_

I woke up quite early. But, honestly, everyone wakes up at 8:00, 3 hours before the Hogwarts Express leaves, on the first day of school, right?

Maybe it's just me.

I jumped off my bed, Aislynn screeching at me when I indirectly rattled her, ultimately waking her up, but I ignored the irritated tabby, running to the closet so I could pick out my outfit for the day.

I pulled on a pair of random jeans and a blue t-shirt. My ears strained to hear any noise coming from downstairs, and, luckily I caught a faint sound of pans clanging against each other.

Apparently, my parents were awake. So I wasn't the only insane person in this house.

I tried my best to walk down the stairs without looking like an overexcited 5-year-old, and, if I do say so myself, I managed to pull it off pretty well.

Dad was at the table, Mum over the stovetop cooking bacon while talking to Dad with a smile. Heat-Charmed eggs were already on a white dish right in the center of the round table _("It won't hurt you if you sit at a corner!" Liam had said when he was 6). _

They both looked surprised to see me dressed and ready, and I just shrugged as if to say, _'you should have expected this'._

After saying "good morning" I joined Dad at the table, looking around for Liam and Emma. Where were they? I sighed, digging into the plate Mum set in front of me.

How could they sleep on a day like this? I sighed again 15 minutes later, much more irritated. We were going to be late, the rate we're going.

I'd already finished my breakfast, and those two were still dozing away. I was about to take matters into my own hands. Lucky for them, I saw my little siblings groggily walking down the stairs, rubbing their eyes wearily.

Emma looked at Mum. "Aislynn woke me up!" she cried.

"Really," I muttered, appalled at the fact that my _innocent_ cat would go so low as to wake up my little sister, before running up to my room. Once I opened the door, I nearly giggled at the smug look on the tabby's face.

Never mind about innocent.

Since I was finished with breakfast, I moved forward to sit on my pastel green comforter, pulling Lynn onto my lap so I could pet her, waiting for my family to finish with their breakfast.

I leaned back against the pillows, my mind wandering to a certain, black-haired boy with brilliant, emerald green eyes. I shot up, my eyes wide.

"Oh no!" I whispered, trying to keep my thoughts away from a Mr. A. S. Potter.

It didn't exactly _work_, and I groaned into a pillow. _I'm only eleven_, I reasoned with myself, _this'll all blow over in a couple weeks._

With that slightly (_'slightly'_ because I really didn't _want_ it to blow over) optimistic thought, I skipped down the stairs, Aislynn still in my arms.

--

At 10:25, we finally piled into the Muggle car Grandma Thomas had given Dad. Dad was Muggle-born so we knew how to use things like the television, even though Mum thought it was easier to use magic.

In the 2-hour span I had had to fill, I managed to re-pack my entire trunk… twice.

Now it was perfectly organized.

I understood why Rose had done this yesterday while I talked to her and a nervous-about-Sorting Al. It did make time fly by.

Then, after re-packing my trunk, I'd helped Mum cook lunch for Dad before he went to work after they dropped me off at King's Cross.

I didn't tell her anything about my recent revelations since I was a bit unsure about them. I mean, honestly, if _you_ just found out you had a… _crush_ on one of your best friends for at least 5 years, would you be sure about _anything_?

I thought so.

I think Mum noticed something was off – Mother's Intuition, I'm guessing – but, thankfully, she didn't press me about it.

No, she used something else entirely. Her, _I-know-something-and-you-will-tell-me-soon _look; she used the dark eyes that were oh-so-_probing­_ and, well, probed me with it.

I shuddered just thinking about _the _look.

Luckily, Dad had entered the kitchen, therefore making her attention go to him instead.

I fled immediately when I heard Mum say, "Dayna's hiding something. Go find out, will you, please?"

Dad always obeyed Mum, and, since my dad and I have a close relationship, I knew I was going to end up spilling each and every thought going through my head.

And I did _not_ want Dad to kill Al when he found out about my fancying him.

Because, after all, Al is still one of my best friends, and I really didn't want him to vanish off the face of the earth. That would not be good.

Dad had gone up to my room, knocking politely. After my soft "come in" he opened the door with a slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Hi, sweetie," he began, and I immediately knew he was going to take whatever answer I supplied him with.

I mean, who tells their parents these kinds of things? Especially when said liar (me) didn't even know how that one best male friend felt.

"Dad, I'm fine. Just nervous about Hogwarts." I was surprised at how easily the partial lie came to me, partial because I _was_ nervous about going to my parents' alma mater.

I blame Al.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, and, after a hug, a "We'll be going in a few minutes," and a kiss on the forehead he left the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

I nearly groaned in frustration when all I could really think about was ebony-black hair and bright, emerald-green eyes. His personality, his smile, and even the way he spoke to me, just _everything_.

I was jolted from these thoughts – always leading to Al for a reason I clearly knew – when Liam poked me in the side, crowing, "We're here!"

I looked out the window, pressing my nose against the glass like my siblings.

King's Cross Station was packed with Muggles, but since Dad had a casual, Muggle-like way about him… all we had to do was copy his disposition—something fairly easy.

We grabbed a cart, put my trunk and Aislynn's basket on top, before we headed to the column of brick in between Platforms Nine and Ten.

Leaning against it, we fell through, blackness clouding my vision before it cleared slightly, the steam of the engine still blocking a crystal clear vision of the platform and the wizards on it, saying good-bye to their children, my clumsiness diminishing as I stood up straight in less than a minute.

"Wow," Emma breathed, her bright, dark eyes wider even than mine.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Well," Dad said, clapping his hands, his eyes and Mum's sparkling with reminiscence, "let's go find the Potters and Weasleys."

I quickly spoke up, "Dad, I'm sure I'll see them on the train."

I knew I was a coward but I still needed to thinks things over, and I really wasn't ready to see Al yet. Rose, I could talk to (she could practically read my eyes like an open book) but I was sure she'd be with Al and his family.

Mum's eyes scanned over mine searchingly, and I tried my best to look convincing. Apparently, it, somewhat, worked because she moved her gaze to the Hogwarts Express, but I couldn't help but catch the unconvinced glint in her eyes.

Bloody Mother's Intuition.

I tried to act calm and collected the entire time Dad was giving me advice. He also said he and Mum wouldn't mind what House I was sorted in, as long as I did my best in classes. That lessened the nervousness a tiny bit.

Sooner than I would've liked, the Hogwarts Express blew out a thick cloud of smoke, emitting a shrill, high-pitched whistle, and I turned to hug my parents and little siblings goodbye before I hopped onto the train, dragging my trunk behind me, carrying Aislynn's wicker basket along.

Finally, I found an empty compartment near the middle of the train, storing my trunk in the overhead compartment.

I took Aislynn out of the basket (she never liked to be in there for long), letting her climb onto the seat next to me. Patiently, I waited for Al and Rose, and, when the sliding door opened, I was surprised to see a young, startlingly gray-eyed, blonde boy who looked to be about my age, standing there.

"Hi!" I smiled at him in what I assumed was a friendly way.

"Hello," he mumbled softly.

I took that moment to ask, "Would you like to sit here?"

He looked at me with those gray eyes of his, currently filled with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure," I joked, patting the seat across from me.

He gave me a small, barely-there smile. "Thanks." He stored his trunk, sitting down with a tiny, inaudible sigh.

"I'm Dayna Thomas. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" I stuck my hand out, watching him with the same expectant, dark eyes I had bestowed upon Al 6 years ago.

He took it gingerly. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" I asked quietly, and his face turned panicked. "I've heard of it before, but, well, whatever."

I grinned at him. "Exploding Snap?"

He smiled back, flashing pearly white, even teeth, the small smile he had given me earlier disappearing. "Sure."

I took out my pack of exploding cards, giggling when the stack blew up and showered Scorpius's white-blonde hair in ashes.

He stuck his tongue out playfully at me. I reciprocated quickly. The door opened then and I felt my heartbeat increase and a blush spread across the back of my neck as I saw Al standing there with an exasperated look on his face. "Finally we've found you!"

Rose grinned at me, placing her trunk in the overhead compartment as Scorpius and I had, Al quickly copying.

"H-hi Al," I stuttered, trying to ignore Rose who gave me a confused, _you-will-tell-me-later _look.

She sat next to me, her eyes darkening when she finally noticed Scorpius. I gulped.

Al sat on my other side, making my heartbeat faster, but I tried to curb my attention elsewhere. Sadly, to no avail.

I could practically feel the wheels in Rose's mind turning.

"Al," I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "why does Rose look almost… indecisive?"

Rose Weasley was _never_ indecisive.

"She's trying to decide if she should listen to her father or not. Apparently, the Malfoys aren't exactly best friends with our families." His eyes were currently trained on the blonde boy, and I knew he was also trying to decide whether or not he should listen to his family's prejudices.

"Oh. I see. Well, Scorpius isn't too bad," I reasoned, "He's actually pretty nice."

He turned his green-eyed gaze on me. "You're already friends with him?"

I nodded, a smile on my face. "Yeah. You know me. I like making friends, and he was pretty easy to become friends _with_. Look, just give him a chance." Playfully, I nudged his shoulder with mine.

I turned my body forward so I could look at Scorpius. He almost looked as though he were getting ready for rejection. I sighed irritably.

"You know," I continued, finally catching Rosie's interest, "you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

A smile appeared on Rose's freckled face. I think she enjoyed me using book idioms to make her see reason.

I could see a decision light up her sky-blue eyes.

"Hi," she finally said, turning to stick her hand out to Scorpius, "my name's Rose Weasley."

His eyes lost that hardened look, and he took her hand. "Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Rose."

When Rose dropped her hand, Al quickly followed her lead. "Albus Potter. But you can call me Al."

"Nice to meet you."

I clapped my hands. "Now that we're all friends, wanna play Exploding Snap?"

Rose shook her head. "No thanks. I still need to read the other half of my Charms textbook."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Of course, O Queen of Reading."

Scorpius snorted, but, at Rose's withering look, quickly disguised it into a cough.

Al chuckled, bringing out his pack since mine had been incinerated earlier.

We set it up, laughing when the ashes fluttered onto Rose's page. She huffed. "Did you three rig this or something?"

Al, Scorpius, and I all set up our innocent looks. "Of course not, Rosie," Al said.

"We'd never dream of it," Scorpius supplied, looking positively delighted to be included in a circle of friends.

I said nothing, instead pinning one of my best innocent looks on Rosie. She just sighed, patting her book so the pieces of burnt card fell to the floor.

"How was your summer, Al?"

He laughed. "Same as yours, Day. You practically spent the summer with our family."

"That is true," I replied, shrugging.

We kept up idle conversation until Rose peered out the window. "I think you three should change into your robes. I've already changed into mine."

"Of course you would," I muttered good-naturedly, so only Al would hear.

He stifled a laugh.

The two boys ducked out of the compartment as I changed into robes, blushing slightly.

When I was properly changed, they came back in, shooing Rose and I out.

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "Tell me what's up, will you?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "Of course. But it's about Al."

"I figured as much," she giggled. "So tell m—"

She was interrupted abruptly when the sliding door opened, the boys looking very… sophisticated with their robes on.

I blushed when I met Al's gaze, but he didn't notice, instead stepping inside to let Rose and I enter the compartment again.

I sat on the same seat I'd been in, Rose sitting right beside me with a contemplative expression on her face.

Suddenly, she gasped, and I jumped in my seat, along with Al and Scorpius on the seat across from us.

I watched as her eyes blazed with comprehension and I blushed, pulling Aislynn onto my lap so I could have some use for my hands.

I'm guessing she knows now.

--

My heart was rattling madly in my chest as I sat on the rickety, old stool, ready to be Sorted into a house. Al and Scorpius had been Sorted into Slytherin, but, really, I didn't mind.

The pureblood mania was still in the Snake House, of course, but it wasn't as overbearing as when my parents had been at Hogwarts.

_**Ah, a Thomas. I remember your father and your mother quite well. If I do believe, they were both Sorted into Gryffindor, but your intelligence is quite astounding. What would you say to Ravenclaw?**_

My parents don't mind, so why should I?

_**Well reasoned. I guess I'll place you in—**_

"RAVENCLAW!"

I jumped off the stool after giving the Sorting Hat back to Professor Longbottom, our Herbology professor.

I smiled at Al over at the Slytherin table, one he returned, before I sat by Riley Hunter, a 1st year Ravenclaw, like myself.

Patiently, I waited for the T's, the U's, and the V's before it was Rose's turn.

I could feel her apprehension but she walked up to the stool with her head held high until the Sorting Hat's tattered lip fell over her eyes.

A few seconds and the Hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

I whooped, saving the seat across from me for Rose.

She flew off the stool with a slight clumsiness, sliding into the seat I had saved for her.

"I guess we're dorm mates, then, huh?"

"I guess so!" She turned to Riley. "Hi, we'll become very good friends, I reckon."

Riley laughed. "Oh yeah. We'll be having fun in our dormitory tonight."

After Headmistress Sonoria's feast-introduction speech, I turned to look at Al at the Slytherin table. He was talking with Scorpius, his hair looking messier than usual.

I giggled, my attention diverted when the plates in front of us shimmered with piles and piles of food.

Rose quickly piled her plate with the quickness only Ron Weasley's daughter could manage.

Lightly, I grabbed a few of my favorite foods onto my plate, eating several pieces with moderation, unlike someone in front of me who was currently scarfing down steak and kidney pie.

Dessert, though, was where I went loose, matching Rose's pace with my very own while eating treacle fudge.

Finally, stuffed, I leaned back in my seat, almost falling over in the process. I heard Al's snickers behind me and I shot him a dark glare.

He quickly shut up.

--

I plopped onto my four-poster bed in the Ravenclaw First Years' dormitory, fresh from my shower, watching Aislynn with an amused expression on my face as she explored the room.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked when Riley and our other roommates (Tanner Goldstein and Jenna Finnigan) had gone down to the common room.

"Yeah?" She was currently re-reading her Transfiguration textbook on her bed.

"So do you know?" I looked anywhere but at her, slightly blushing even at the thought of Albus.

"Yes, I know. But it's not bad, right? He is your best friend. Besides me, anyways."

I laughed.

"Of course, Rose."

I yawned, tucking myself in since I needed to wake up early for the start of classes.

"Dayna?" I heard Rose's soft voice waft towards me, and I sat up.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?"

"He's perfectly nice. I really don't care that he's a Malfoy."

"Neither do I." When there was silence on Rose's end, I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

She'd tell me when she wanted to.

With a small smile on my face – the thought of Al clear in my mind – I fell asleep to the sound of Rose's book's pages turning.

--

**September 2****nd****, 2017**

I woke up at 8:00 the next morning – perfect time because classes started in one hour.

After a quick shower, I changed into my robes, grabbing my bag in the process.

I glanced at Rose's bed, not surprised to see it empty and already made.

I walked into the common room, still awed by the high ceilings and the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

I didn't stop to stare, though, because I had a long walk ahead of me. Our common room was located on the west side of the school, and I really did have to hurry to arrive at the Great Hall in time.

I opened the Great Hall doors with a slight stitch in my side (I figured I'd get used to the long walk), but I managed to spot Rose's shock of curly, auburn-red hair. I quickly slipped into the seat beside her, grabbing toast since I really wasn't all that hungry.

"Did you get our schedules yet?" I asked her. She nodded, handing me mine before we compared.

I had all of my classes with her, but what I really wanted to know was which classes I had with Al.

I squeaked when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

Turning around, I was surprised to see Al's face a few inches above mine. "Hi!"

He grinned. "Hi. What class do you have first?"

I looked at my timetable. "Charms. What about you?"

"Same." I felt my mood grow immediately.

"Do you wanna walk with us?" I motioned to Rose and Riley beside me.

"Sure. Scorpius'll come too."

"Okay! We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

I gave him another smile before turning back to my breakfast.

My redheaded best friend nudged me. "You are a great actress, Dayna. I could barely notice the fact that you fancy him."

Riley leaned over. "You fancy Albus Potter?" she whispered.

I blushed immediately. "Yeah," I mumbled, "but please don't tell anyone."

Riley smiled at me. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Thanks," I breathed, studying my schedule since I was already finished with my breakfast.

Apparently, after Charms, I had Double Transfiguration, then Lunch, History of Magic after that, Potions, Break for one hour and thirty minutes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Double Herbology. I had Astronomy on Thursday.

Finally, Rose poked me in the side, and I stood up, shooting a glance to where Al was sitting. He nodded; said something to Scorpius, and then he swung a leg over his bench to join us.

I smiled at him, giving him my schedule silently. He understood, his eyes flickering from one sheet of paper to another.

"I have Astronomy, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and D.A.D.A with you Ravenclaws."

I laughed. "Well, we have those with you Slytherins."

Shaking his head playfully, he started to walk, and I easily stayed up with him, ignoring Rose and Riley's frequent, speculative glances. Poor Scorpius had to walk with them, and I was pretty sure he was confused about why the two girls kept shooting looks between Al and I.

Finally, we reached the Charms classroom, and I sunk into a seat in the middle, Al sitting beside me. I sighed inwardly.

As much as I liked the fact that he was in the seat by me, Riley and Rose were never going to let me forget it.

I watched as Professor McDonald explained the basic swish-and-flick move for the spell, Wingardium Leviosa.

After 3 tries, I managed to make my feather float.

Suppressing giggles, I helped Al out, also ignoring the shivers that ran through my eleven-year-old body when my hand touched his.

Was I supposed to feel like this? Merlin, I was only eleven!

He thanked me after the 5th time I explained it, and a smile was my only reply.

While my eyes wandered around the lively room, I finally set to watching Rose turning slightly in her seat to help Scorpius.

Riley was sitting behind Rose, talking to Jenna Finnigan about something or other – probably boys – since the two of them had already Charmed their feathers to fly.

"Hey, Dayna." I turned to look at Al.

"What is it?"

"There's a bug in your hair."

"There is? Get it off! Get it off!" I jumped wildly around in my seat, flailing my arms about, all the while watching Al as his body wracked with laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. "You were kidding," I stated in a deadly voice.

I could practically feel Scorpius and Rose gulp from behind me. Smart, those two. Very clever.

"Albus Severus Potter," I whispered, menace practically dripping from my voice, "you are in so much trouble when Charms is over."

He was silent, but I could see the fear in his beautiful green eyes. I did have a temper when I wanted it to emerge.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and I jumped from my seat, grabbed my books, and walked briskly to the door, not daring to look back at the three – Riley had already gone with Jenna to Transfiguration – people currently trying their best to stay a considerable distance away from me and my temper.

Of course, it could never outmatch the Weasley temper, but it was still a frightening tool.

Finally, I calmed down, my empty threat hanging in the air in front of us before I sliced it away with a cheery, "Let's go to Transfiguration!"

Scorpius, Rose, and Al caught up to me, Rose giving me a knowing look before she walked forward with Scorpius right beside her.

Al smiled at me. "No hard feelings?"

I laughed. "None. I guess I was pretty funny with the way I was writhing around in my seat, huh?"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah."

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "Well," I huffed, a half amused, half uncertain glint in my eyes.

He nudged my shoulder. "Well what?" he teased, and I grinned, not replying, instead skipping into the Transfiguration classroom.

Again, just like in Charms, Al sat by me, his Transfiguration book already on the desk we shared.

I sighed softly. Can I ever really tell him what 'what' is?

I couldn't just say, 'well, I fancy you,' can I?

--

**3 months later…**

**December 13****th****, 2017**

Dayna,

You'll be going home for the holidays. Emma, Liam, and your Dad and I miss you very much. Dad says he has a surprise for the three of us for Christmas. He won't tell me where we're going – I don't know why – but all he said was to bring your essentials.

Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Mum

I grinned. Perfect! Al and Rose were going home for Christmas, and I could actually go with them! Forget what I said about Mother's Intuition!

Thank you Mum!

I ran around my dormitory, packing everything I could see that was my "essentials."

My crush on Al had diminished in the 3 months since the start of school, and I was partially happy, partially sad about it.

I already told Rose and Riley about it, but all they said was, "Uh-huh."

I spluttered, "It is so true!"

They gave me raised eyebrows, but I was quite stubborn with my answer, if I do say so myself.

"Oh Dayyyyna!" Riley sang.

"Whaaaat?" I replied, turning from my already closed trunk – lighter than usual – to stare at my dorm mate and friend.

"Guess who's outside the common room door! Guess! Guess!" I suspected someone gave her chocolate, because she was abnormally hyper right at this moment.

"Um, Scorpius?"

"No! So close, but Al's outside!"

"Really?" I asked flatly, trying to sound uninterested. And succeeding, if I do say so myself.

"Oh, yep! He says he and Scorpius are waiting for you and Rosie!"

"Okie doke. Can you go tell Al and Scorpius to wait a sec? I still have to find Rose."

"Well," Riley began, a smile on her face, "Scorpius and Rose are already in the Entrance Hall."

"Oh." I suspect a set-up. Narrowing my eyes at my friend – who cheerfully kept smiling at me – I tromped out of the room, using Reducio to shrink my trunk so I could carry it in my jeans pocket.

I opened the common room door, smiling at the boy just outside of it.

"Rose and Scorpius ditched us," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. At Al's hurt look, though, I quickly added, "Not that I don't mind, but they could have waited!"

He laughed. "I was just kidding, Day."

I glared again, a huge grin breaking my façade.

While waking to the Entrance Hall, we talked animatedly about what our plans for Christmas were.

Once we did reach the Entrance Hall, I quickly spotted the shock of blonde hair, and the curly mass of auburn.

"Rose! Scorpius!" I yelled out. They turned as one, and waved. I waved back, grabbing Al's hand boldly since he was going way too slow. Luckily, the mass of students blocked Rose and Scorpius's view of us.

When we reached the two, I dropped Al's hand before Rose could see, and if she did… she would have ultimately hounded me with questions and raised eyebrows.

I did not like raised eyebrows. It clearly showed doubt, and I always wanted to spill my secrets.

One secret, though, would not be the fact that I still like Al.

Because I don't.

Really, I don't.

The carriages took that moment to appear, and I quickly clambered in with Al, Rose, and Scorpius.

Scorpius stroke up a conversation about Quidditch, something to which Al, Rose, and I vehemently defended our favorite teams.

"Chudley Cannons," Rose argued, "Dad says, will shoot up in the rankings and everyone'll be surprised, wishing they supported that team."

Scorpius agreed with her, and I tried to hide a smile.

"Well," Al reasoned, "Puddlemere United has Oliver Wood, and he was the Captain in my Dad's first year."

I sighed. "Everyone knows the Holyhead Harpies'll win this season." At the raised eyebrows – again – from Al, Rose, and Scorpius, I continued, "I mean, honestly, Al," I turned to look at him, "your mum was on that team, and she was utterly brilliant!"

"That's true," he finally agreed, "but still, Puddlemere United will win!"

And that's pretty much all we talked (or argued) about in the carriage and in the Hogwarts Express until we reached King's Cross Station.

--

"Daddy!" I shrieked, running forward to launch myself in Dad's arms.

"Hi, sweetie," he said, kissing me on the forehead before setting me back on the ground.

"Mum!" I hugged her, and then turn to hug my little siblings. "Hi Liam," I grinned, ruffling up his dark hair. He glared at me, but the smile on his face gave him away.

"Hi Em!"

She squealed, jumping up, begging to be carried. My 5-year-old sister enjoyed height. I let her climb into my arms, nearly falling from her weight. She had grown while I was away.

"So, Daddy," I began, with half a glance to Mum who smiled encouragingly at me, "where are we going to go?"

He grinned sneakily. "Your mum put you up to this, didn't she?"

I nodded, sending an apologetic look Mum's way.

She just shrugged. 'At least we tried,' her shrug meant.

"Please, Daddy?" I jutted my lip out, making my eyes abnormally large. The picture of innocence.

Too bad Dad was immune… most of the time.

I could practically see his resolve slipping, but he stayed stubborn—maybe that's where I get my stubbornness from…

I sighed. "Fine, I give up!" I threw my hands into the air for emphasis.

Dad grinned smugly at Mum, and she only stuck her tongue out. With a giggle, I rolled my eyes. My parents were so childish sometimes.

I said bye to Al and Rose (Scorpius had mysteriously disappeared) before we fell through the barrier. We were back in Muggle London.

"Okay, you four," Dad said once we reached home, "we are going to the States for Christmas."

Emma, Mum, and I squealed. Liam's dark brown eyes widened considerably, making him look like a very surprised fly.

"Really?" Mum asked, somehow landing in Dad's arms.

"Yeah." He grinned, bending down to kiss her.

Emma and Liam wrinkled their noses, but I said nothing, already used to their displays. Still, it didn't mean I had to watch.

"Well," Mum said breathlessly, "you three should go pack. Come on, Emma, let's go help you pack." With a look back at Dad – one I did not want to know about – she carried Emma up the stairs and into her room.

"Dad," I said, blushing furiously, since, despite the fact that I didn't want to even think about that look, I already figured it out, "I don't want to know."

Quickly, I ran up the stairs, the blush still prominent on my face.

Packing will be good, I thought, but quickly deflated when I realized that my shrunk trunk was already packed and ready.

With a sigh, I trudged down the stairs, raiding the fruit basket on the circular table, before walking into the backyard.

I took a bite of the apple I had snagged, heading towards my favorite tree in the forest behind our house.

I climbed expertly – with a few scratches – up to the middle, and I leaned against the trunk, my eyes closing.

Weirdly enough, my thoughts wandered to Al, and I wondered what he'd be doing for the holidays.

That inevitably led to his emerald-green eyes, his untidy jet-black hair, and, I even wondered when he'd have that growth spurt – 4th year, 5th year, 6th year?

I groaned in frustration.

I am not in denial.

Not.

Okay, I am in denial.

Bloody raised eyebrows.

Bloody emerald-green eyes, untidy, jet-black hair, and that crooked grin that can send even melted chocolate even more melted.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

****notes. **I enjoy writing Dayna in denial. It's pretty funny. Anyways, thanks for reading this monstrosity of a chapter! 16 pages, with Tahoma in size 10! Do not worry about Dayna's and Al's relationship, though, since it shall diminish when Dayna's girlish hormones come into play. And Al's too, now that I think about it. Except that they will be guyish… not girlish, cause that would be awkward…

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love the feedback.**


End file.
